Three little words
by nika tao
Summary: Roy's secret crush on Ed is found out. but it might end in the Flame's death. Can Edward proect his new found lover from his sadistic sin of a brother Envy? RoyXEdward EnvyXWrath
1. secrets revealed

Edward Elric looked up at his brother Alphonse, "Al, you want to spar?" The giant suit of armor containing Edward's brother's soul nodded, "Sure, but you know you can't win, why do you try? I always beat you." Edward laughed, "You never know, I might win." The two brothers began to spar, jumping, dodging, kicking, and punching, until Alphonse finally knocked Edward to the ground. "I won again, big brother," Al said, as he pinned Ed on the ground. Ed lay there panting, a big smile on his face, "Darn it Al. Why can't I beat you!" Al sat down next to Ed, "Because Ed, I watch you when you fight, so I know how you fight. I learn from you." Edward looked up at the clear, blue sky, "I wonder about you sometimes Al"

Back at East Central Headquarters, Lieutenant Colonial Roy Mustang sat at his desk, a large amount of paperwork in front of him. "I hate paperwork," The Colonial said bluntly. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stood behind Roy, "Sorry sir, but they need to be signed." Roy sighed, "But I don't want to do it. Why can't Archer do it?" Riza held her gun tightly in her hand, getting very agitated at the Colonial's little games, "Because this is your department, and the Fuhrer sent them." Roy picked up his pen and began to sign the papers, "I hate this part of the job." Riza sighed, "Stop whining sir. You're starting to sound like Edward."

Edward got up and began walking towards the train station, hoping to catch the next train back to central, "Let's go Al, or we'll miss our train." Al got up and followed, "Coming Ed." Once at the station, Ed sat on the train, waiting for it to leave, "Hey Al?" Al looked at his brother, "Yes Ed?" Edward smiled, "Do you want to go visit Teacher again?" Al gasped, "You actually want to visit Teacher?" Ed laughed, "Why not? It's been forever since we've seen her. Let's pay a visit." Al laughed, "Okay!"

Back at Central, Roy had finished his paperwork, and was walking toward the mess hall for some lunch. When he entered the room, the one person he hated the most greeted him, "Hey there Colonial Flame." Roy glared at Kimbley, "Lovely. Now excuse me, I'm going to eat in my office." Roy grabbed some thing to eat and left, leaving Kimbley looking every confused. Once in his office, Roy sat down at the table and ate the salad he had grabbed from the mess hall. "Why did the Fuhrer let him back into the military?", Roy said, shoving a piece of lettuce in his mouth. Just then, a knock came to Roy's office door, "Can I come in?"

Hueges stood outside of Roy's office door, "Roy let me in." Roy opened the door and Hueges greeted him, a big smile on his face, "Roy! Guess what?" Roy sighed as he closed the door behind Hueges, "What is it this times, Maes?" Hueges smiled, "The Elric brothers are on their way back here as we speak." Roy sighed, "Great. Just what I need, another distraction." Hueges laughed, "But seriously, Edward said he needed to talk with you about something then mentioned seeing his teacher again." Roy sighed, "Whatever Hueges, can I at me lunch in peace now?" Hueges bid Roy farewell and left, just as Riza and Black Hayate entered the room, "Sir, more papers for you." Roy took the papers and pushed his lunch aside, "Forget it. I'm never gonna have a peaceful meal."

Edward and Al got off the train and headed for the East Central Military building, meeting up with Major Armstrong out side the station. "Hey Major, what's up?", Al said, waving to the muscular man. The Major pulled Ed and Al into a bear hug, "I've missed you two so much." Ed escaped Armstrong's clutches, "We've missed you too, Major." Armstrong sighed, releasing Al, "Let's get going. Everyone has missed you two." Ed laughed, "I bet I know someone who hasn't. Colonial Mustang."

Back at the Colonial's office, Roy sat at his desk signing the last of the papers on his desk, "Finally. I'm done." Just then, Edward barged into the room, a big smile on his face, "Hey, Mustang. Did you miss me?" Edward just loved pissing the raven-haired man off, it was so much fun. Roy sighed, one of his 'Ed' aches, as he called them, beginning to form in his head, "Not in the least, Fullmetal." Ed pouted, walking up to the man's desk and sitting on the edge of it, "Aww, come on. I know you missed me." Roy stood up and sighed, standing in front of the blonde, "Fine, maybe I missed you, but not that badly." Ed rolled his eyes, a flicker of annoyance in his golden orbs. " 'Not that badly'! I've heard that you were constantly asking about me," the blonde lied, attempting to get under the Flame's nerve's. Roy lifted the blonde alchemist up by the collar of his shirt, "I DID NOT! Whoever told you that is a liar!" Ed's hands instantly flew up to Roys, in a desperate attempt to free himself, "You don't have to be so rough about it. I was just joking."

Roy released the boy and marched toward his office door, "I didn't think it was funny." Roy left the room, shouting over his shoulder as he did, "I need some air." As the door slammed behind the Flame, Ed noticed that Roy's cheeks had been a light shade of pink, 'Was he blushing?' Ed rolled his eyes at the thought, 'Yeah right! Like the guy even knows how.' Realizing that he was **_alone_** in Roy's office, Ed took the opportunity to do some well-earned snooping. Turning to the desk behind him, Ed ruffled through the piles of papers until he came upon a composition notebook titled, "My Secret Thoughts", By Roy Mustang. Picking it up, Edward hesitantly open to the first page, which, once he saw it, made him blush like crazy. There, in Roy's own handwriting, were three words that sent shivers up Ed's spine, ……

_**I love You. **_

Ed's heart skipped a beat, 'He **loves** me?' He flipped the page to find a very nicely draw picture of himself leaning against a windowsill, initialed with the letters R.M. Edward suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a voice very close to his ear, "I do believe that belongs to me." Edward spun around to find Roy glaring at him, "I'm sorry! I was just looking! I'll leave if you want me to!" Roy cupped Ed's chin in his hand, "It's too late now that you know my secrete." Edward realized how close their faces had been, but it was too late. The Colonial closed the gap, locking his and Ed's lips in a long desired kiss.

The blood rushed to Edward's cheeks, 'Ummm… Roy…?' Roy flicked his tongue along Ed's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Without any mental consent, Edward's body acted on its own, granting the Colonial entrance. Roy slid his tongue inside of Ed's mouth, exploring every inch of the warm cavern. Ed moaned into the kiss, causing Roy to pull back in shock. Roy looked at the blonde's face, noticing the bright red color of his cheeks, the smoothness of his lips, the milky color of his skin, "Ed?…." Ed's eyes fluttered open, a look of complete ecstasy in those golden orbs, "Roy…I love you, too." No more words were exchanged as Ed pulled his superior into another loving kiss.


	2. secrets that can kill

**_Okay I'm apologizing in advanced for any and all characture bashings. Please, no flames just helpful critisisms. thanks and enjoy the story._**

Disclaimer: i don't own FMA. if i did, ed would always wear dresses. and i would snuggle with Envy and Wrath.

CHAPTER TWO

Alphonse walked into the mess hall, only to be greeted by a large crowd of friends, some of which were Fury, Havoc, Hawkeye, Bredda, and Fawlman, "Hey guys. It's good to see you again." Riza smiled at Al, "Likewise. So, where is your brother?" The others nodded, "Yeah." Al looked behind him, only to notice that Edward was not there, "He **_was_** right behind me. I don't know where he went off to." Riza smiled to herself, "**_I _**know where he is. Follow me." Everyone followed Riza out of the mess hall and down the hallway, toward Roy's office.

Riza got to the office door and opened it, only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight inside, "Umm." The group behind her looked into the room and gasped. Roy had Edward sitting on his desk, their lips locked in a heated kiss. Roy broke the kiss when he heard a loud gasp coming from the office door, looking up to see Riza, Al, Fawlman, Bredda, Havoc, and Fury standing there, "Shoot." Ed looked at his brother and blushed, "Al! What are you doing **_here_**!"

Al sighed, "I was coming to find you!" Ed got up and stormed out of the room, pulling Roy with him, "I'm fine! Now leave me alone!" Roy blushed, "Umm, I'll sign those papers later, I promise." After pulling the still shocked Roy into one of the bathrooms, Ed pulled the Flame into another kiss. Roy blushed at the force of the kiss and the very apparent need it contained, 'What have I done!' Roy smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ed's waist. Ed pulled back gasping for air, "Roy….." Roy smiled, "Yes, Edo?" Ed blushed at the name, "When do you get off work?" Roy looked at his watch and sighed, "At six. I've still got two hours to go." Ed sighed, "Fine, then I'll wait in your office until you're done." Roy backed away from Ed, "I don't think Riza will like that idea. Besides I have to go over to the Fuhrer's office and deliver some papers." Ed pouted, "Fine. I'll go wait in Central's library. Just come get me when you're done working." Roy nodded then left the bathroom, giving Ed a parting kiss on the cheek, "I won't forget. See you later Edo-San."

Once Ed had rejoined Alphonse outside of Central, the two boys headed toward the library, unaware of the danger that was sitting on top of the building. Two dark figures sat on top of the building, watching the Fullmetal and his brother's retreating silhouettes. The taller shadow smiled, turning toward the shorter one, "You follow the pipsqueak. I'll go after the Flaming Bastard." The shadows parted, the larger one heading toward the Fuhrer's office, and the small one following Ed and Al.


	3. the kidnapping and the message

Roy sighed, grabbing his coat from the coat rack and heading out the door, "I'm off to see the Fuhrer. Then I'm heading home. Have a nice night Lieutenant Hawkeye." Riza smiled at Roy, "Same to you, Colonial Mustang." Mustang left the building and headed toward King Bradley's office. Just as Roy was about to turn the corner, a large shadow pounced on top of the Flame. Roy had a split second to see a pair of violet eyes staring down on him as his head hit the sidewalk hard, knocking him unconscious.

Ed sighed, flipping though book after book in complete boredom, "This used to be fun. He should be here by now." Al smiled, "You really like him don't you, big brother?" Ed blushed, slamming his book closed and putting it back on one of the shelves, "Shut up, Al!" Al laughed, "You're blushing, Edo." Ed stormed out of the library, Al on his heels, "SHUT UP AL!" A small boy stood at the bottom of the stairs, "Edward Elric. So, are you ready to hand over your other arm and leg yet?" Ed looked over at the boy, "Wrath. I'll never give them to you. What the hell do you want!" Wrath grinned, "I'm only here to give you a message. Envy's taken something dear to you. You might get it back, but I doubt it. If you do, it won't be the same after Envy-sama's done with him- I mean it." Wrath turned around and ran off, leaving the two boys in shock. "What was that about?", Al said, once Wrath had vanished from sight. Al looked down at his brother to see tears streaming down his face, "Ed?" Ed's hands were balled into fists, "Al.… they have…. Roy."

When Mustang came to, he found himself bound to a chair, his 'boom-boom' gloves missing and the room was dark. A figure stepped forward, "So, you've decided to come back to reality, have you? Not the best idea." Roy looked up into the violet eyes he had seen earlier, "You! Let me go! Who the hell are you!" The figure laughed, "You don't know? Edo-otoutu never told you? Aw, he was trying to protect you. He should have warned you though. You could have been prepared." Roy could only squirm as a hand brushed his cheek lightly, "Who the hell are you!" The stranger smiled, lifting Roy's chin with a slender finger, "The name's Envy. That's Envy-sama to you from now on." Roy inhaled deeply Envy pressed their lips together, forcing the Flame into a kiss he didn't want.

Al's eyes opened in shock, "Roy! Are you sure!" Ed nodded, the tears flowing down his face unrestrained, "Who else! I care about him and Wrath even slipped and said it was a he!" Edward run toward the Central building, "God Damn it!" Al followed after his brother as light rain began to fall. Edward ran through the front door, only to run into an off guard Riza. Riza caught herself with one hand and still kept hold of the rather large stack of papers in her other arm, "What's the hurry, Fullmetal?" Edward looked into Riza's gold eyes with his own golden orbs, "Is Roy here?" Riza shook her head, gathering her composer once more, "No, he already left for the evening. Why?" Ed's tears flowed freely again, "Roy's been kidnapped!"

Envy pulled back from Roy, "Now I see why ni-san likes you. Strong, Handsome and obstinate to boot." Envy paused as he heard a single footstep behind him, "Ah. Wrath, You're back sooner than I expected." Wrath's sharp fangs shone though the dark as he grinned evily, "The Fullmetal got the message quicker than you thought he would Envy-sama." Envy's laughter rumbled though the small room, "My little brother isn't as dumb as he looks. So, do you want to help me …Entertain… our guest?" Wrath's eyes lit up like a little kid on Christmas, "Really! I can help!" Envy smiled, stepping aside, and gesturing towards Roy, "Yes. Go ahead." Wrath stepped towards Roy with a smile that resembled a kid who was about to torture a small and defenseless animal, "Thank you Envy. Now, what to do first?"

Riza looked shocked, "What! Kidnapped! But How! And by who!" Ed felt his anger taking place of what had once been sadness, "Envy. Riza, can you take me to the Fuhrer's office!" Riza nodded, "Sure, but I do.." Ed interrupted, "Just trust me!" Riza, Al, and Ed ran towards King Bradley's office, barging through the door and into the room. The Fuhrer was nowhere to be seen, which was a good thing because Ed doubted that Pride would what them snooping. Ed walked over to the book case and pulled out on of the books, opening a secrete door and revealing a hidden elevator, "Let's go Al!" Al ran into the elevator after Ed, and was surprised that Riza had followed them in as well. "Riza, this might get really bad. You should stay here," Ed said. Riza shook her head, "No. I'm going to help Roy."

Roy felt a hand slide up the front of his shirt, "What do you want from me?" Wrath smiled, ripping the military jacket open, "We don't want you, but since you're here as our bait, we're going to have some fun." Envy smirked, "Well said, my little Wrath. Well said." Envy walked up to Roy and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Roy felt the smaller sin rip the white shirt down the middle, revealing his well-built chest. Small hands traced the muscles of Roy's chest, gaining a deep moan from the man. Wrath smirked, "Every time you react, we go further." Envy pulled back from the kiss, then nipped at the Flame's neck, "Got that Flame?" Roy gasped as a small mouth closed over his left nipple, "Yes!" Wrath giggled, sucking on the slowly hardening nub. Envy pulled on a small pocket knife and flipped it open, sliding the blade across Roy's collarbone, cutting a deep wound in the skin. Roy screamed out in pain, the blood falling down his chest. Wrath licked up the crimson liquid as Envy cut away Roy's jacket and shirt. Then Envy cut a long gash in Roy's arm, causing the Flame to scream out again.

Edward stormed into the mansion of the underground city, "ENVY YOU BASTARD! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! LET MUSTANG GO! IT"S ME YOU WANT!" Al looked at his brother in shock, "Big brother! Don't do that! Are you crazy?" Riza started up the stairs in the main entrance, "Start searching you two." Ed went upstairs and searched down one of the hallways, picking a random door and opening it. The small alchemist reached in and turned on the light and froze.


	4. The saving of our love

The sight that met Ed's eyes was to horrific for the small boy to handle. A shrill cry escaped his throat as he stared at the mess. Blood laced the walls, the floor and the one window in the room. Roy lay on his back on the floor, cut covering what looked like seventy-five percent of his chest. A small pocket knife was sticking out of the center of the Flame's chest. Ed ran up to the barely conscious Mustang, "ROY! Gods, Roy wake up! Please! You can't die! Not now! Wake up you bastard!" Roy's left hand lifted up and gripped Ed's shirt, "E…Ed..? 'Sat…..y…ou? He…lp." Ed held Roy close, kissing the Flame on the forehead, "Riza! I've found him! Go get Al!" Riza appeared in the door way for a spilt second and turned on her heels to find Alphonse, "Alright." Edward held the Flame close, tears streaming down his face, "Shh, I'm here Roy. That BASTARD is gone." Roy's grip loosened on Ed's shirt as his eyes closed slowly, "E..d. I lo…ve ..yo…ou."

Edward pulled the knife out of Roy's chest as Riza and Al came into the room. Al picked the unconscious Mustang up and carried him back to the elevator that lead out of the city, Ed and Riza close behind. Once back in the Fuhrer's office, Al headed toward the medical wing of the Central building. Edward got the attention of one of the doctors and hurried him to the bed Al had placed Roy in, "Please help him!" Once the doctor had bandaged Roy up and put an IV in his right arm, he came out, "I only want one person in there now. So who will it be?" Ed stepped forward, "I want to see him!" Edward stepped into the small white only to stop momentarily at the sight of Roy.

Roy lay in the white hospital bed, the sheet's making his black hair seem like the darkest thing in the room. The IV sticking out of his right arm was not fitting for the older man, making him look oddly weak. Ed heard the door close behind him as he walked up to Roy's side, and he knew he was alone. Ed lifted his hand and ran it lightly down the left side of Roy's face, "Roy…" Roy's eyes fluttered open, revealing his raven blue orbs, "E..d?" Ed smiled, the tears flowing down his cheeks as he nodded, "Yes. I'm so glad you're ok." Roy lifted his hand and took hold of Ed's, "Ed.. he…" Ed placed a finger over Roy's lips, "Shh. Don't talk. Rest." Roy lifted his hand up to Ed's cheek, "Ed… I love you." Roy pulled Ed down close to him, until their lips touched in a long and loving kiss.

Ed pulled back after a few minuets, his face a light shade of pink, "Roy…I love you too." Roy's eyes became slightly glazed as sleep washed over him, "Night.." Ed smiled as he lay Roy's hand on the bed and looked at his superior, "Night. I'll be right here when you wake up." Ed got up and walked to the door, letting Riza walk into the room and visit the Colonial. After a while, Riza came out and Ed went back in. Ed sat down next to Roy's bed and lay his head next to Roy's arm, "Roy… please be okay. You have to be okay." Roy groaned in his sleep, his eyes twitched but didn't open, "E…d."

Roy's P.O.V

I woke up to feel a patch of soft hair on my right arm, "Uhhh.." I sat up and looked around at the room I was in. It was one of the hospital rooms in the Central building. I looked at the thing that had been touching my arm and saw what was probably the cutest thing I've ever seen. Edward's head was lying on the edge of my bed and his eyes were closed tightly. He mumbled something that sounded like my name, and I smiled. I put my hand on top of his head, "Ed…you pipsqueak."

Ed's P.O.V

I woke up and felt a hand on my head, "Roy…?" I looked up and saw the Flame staring down at me, "Roy!" I sat up and hugged his waist, "You feeling okay?" Roy smiled at me, "Yes. Thanks to you. Ed… listen, that….. bastard….him and the short one ….. they did things to me Ed." I thought for a moment then understood, "They….!" Roy hung his head, his bands hiding his eyes, "Yes…they wanted you Ed. He wants you to be his, but I told him told him that would never happen." I looked into the Flame's eyes, "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. I might as well just go to the bastard so he won't hurt you anymore." Roy grabbed my shoulders, his grip unusually tight, "NO! YOU CAN'T!I WON'T LET YOU!" I looked up at the Flame, "But I can't let you get hurt! I don't want him to hurt you!"

I blushed as the Flame pulled me into a kiss. After pulling back, the Flame pulled on my left cheek, "Besides, you're too cute for the bastard. He can't have my little Edo." I swatted his hand away from my cheek, "Stop that! Don't call me cute!" Roy smiled then laughed, but decided that it was not a good idea when a sharp jolt of pain from the wound in his chest, "But you are cute." I sighed, looking into Roy's raven eyes, "Whatever. I'm just glad you're okay." Roy smiled, "I love you Edo." I laughed, "I love you, too, you bum."

3rd person P.O.V

Ed got up and sat on the bed next to Roy, laying his head on the Flame's shoulder. Roy winced, causing Ed to sit up and notice one of the now bleeding cuts on his arm. "Sorry," Ed leaned down and licked up the blood. Roy blushed at the chibi alchemist, "Ed…do don't have to do that." Ed looked up at Roy with a very childish look on his face, "But I wanted to." Roy put his hand on Ed's head and ruffled his hair, "Chibi baka."


	5. Diagnosis

Envy sighed as he sat alone in the darkness, "Poor Edo. Wonder what he's doing now that he found his precious Mustang?" Wrath, who had just returned after a short walk, walked up to Envy with something in a bag. "Here Envy," he said, tossing the small bag at the back of Envy's head. Envy caught it and looked inside, "Good. Now come here squirt." Wrath did what he was told, and sat down on his sama's lap, "Yes?" Envy pulled the brat into a kiss, sliding his tongue into the small sin's mouth. Wrath deepened the kiss, twirling his tongue with Envy's. Wrath moaned into his sama's mouth as Envy slid the boy's shirt up in the front, his hands caressing the soft skin.

Ed swatted Roy's hand away, "Stop that! It's annoying!" Roy lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes, "You're something else, Edo." Ed smiled, looking up at the peaceful looking Roy, "They've got your gloves." Roy's eyes snapped open, "Shit! They do. Well, they can't use them, can they?" Ed thought for a moment, "Wrath might be able to, but not Envy." Roy sighed closing his eyes again, "Oh well. I have another pair." Ed smiled, propping his chin up on his hands, and looking at Roy, "I'm just glad that you're okay." Roy sat up and pulled Fullmetal on to his lap, "I'm glad you found me." With that, Roy pulled Ed into a loving kiss.

The doctor walked into the room and gasped, "Mr. Elric! Mr. Mustang! What on earth are you doing!" Ed pulled back in surprise, "Ummm!" Roy looked at the doctor, an innocent look on his face, "Am I not allowed to kiss him?" The Doctor chuckled, "Well, it would have been better if someone had warned me I might walk in on something. Any way, Mustang, you can go home but I want there to be someone with you at all times. Mr. Elric, do you think you can do that?" Ed smiled, still sitting on Roy's lap, "Well, I was going to go to see my teacher in Dublith, but I can take him with me. If that's ok." The doctor smiled, "That fine. You'll just need to sign some papers. Please come with me." Ed got up and followed the doctor out of the room, while Al and Riza came into the room to talk with Roy.

Roy looked up at Riza, "Hey Hawkeye." Riza smiled and pulled the LtCol. Into a hug, "Thank god you're okay. I'm glad we found you." Roy smiled, "I'm glad you found me too." Al laughed, "Lieutenant Hawkeye. This isn't like you. Are you okay?" Riza stood up straight, "Yes. I'm fine. Just happy." Edward came back into the room and smiled, "Okay. You can leave." Roy sighed, "You in some kind of hurry?" Ed grabbed Roy shoes and handed them to him, "Yes. Miss. Izumi is very strict when it comes to me being late. And I'm already a day late." Al sighed, "Oh no. She's gonna kill us."


	6. The Trip

Wrath moaned again, running his hands through Envy's hair. Envy pulled back, "Wrath, what do you _want_?" Wrath grinned evilly, "You know what I want. I did a good job, I want a reward." Envy lifted the black shirt up over Wrath's head, "You'll get your reward." Envy licked the small sin's collarbone, gaining a moan in response. Wrath leaned his head back and sighed, "Envy… I love you." Envy smiled as he pushed the boy onto his back, kissing his chest all over, "I love you too, Wrath."

Ed and Roy walked into Roy's house, and Roy went to gather some things to take with him to Dublith, "So why do you have to go see your teacher?" Ed sighed, "She wanted us to visit as often as we could and we finally had some time to, so yeah." Al took Roy's suitcase, "We haven't seen her for about a year so, yeah." Roy sighed, "I could have carried that." Ed smiled and hugged Roy's waist, "I love you." Roy pulled Ed into a kiss, "I love you, too." Al smiled to himself, "I'll go put this in the car." Al left and Ed smiled at his superior, "Well, let's get going. We have to take a train." Roy rolled his eyes, "God, I hate trains. Can't I drive?" Ed punched Roy lightly in the shoulder, making sure not to hurt him, "No silly! The doctor advised against it. Come on, let's go"

After sitting on the train for what seemed like an eternity, Roy, Al and Ed walked into the Dublith train station. The three of them walked out and headed toward a small butchery. This is her place. She owns this shop," Ed said, walking into the store. "Teacher…?", Al said, his voice shaking. The brown haired woman stepped out from behind the counter, the muscles in her forehead twitching, "You're late." Ed hid behind Roy, "Sorry teacher. Something came up. I had to save someone." Izumi stepped closer, "And who were you saving?" Ed pointed up to Roy, "Him. There's something I need to tell you teacher." Mrs. Izumi walked over to Ed and Al and flipped them across the room, "Next time you're gonna be late, let me know before hand!' Then she pulled the boys into a hug, "I'm glad you're doing well. Thanks for coming."

Roy watched on in shock, "Ummmm……? Hi…" Mrs. Izumi looked at the casually clothed man, "Hi. I'm their teacher, Izumi Curtis. Nice to meet you." Roy smiled, "I'm lue…." Looking at Ed, Roy decided against saying his ranking, "I'm Roy Mustang. It's nice to meet you, too." Izumi looked at Roy suspiciously, "And how did you meet Ed?" Roy gulped, "Umm, in the…. On his military travels." Ed sighed, "Yes. I actually met him Central. He's an alchemist." Mrs. Izumi smiled, "An alchemist! What type of alchemy do you do?" Roy smiled, "Got any firewood?"

Outside, Roy stood in front of a pile of wood. Mrs. Izumi watched as Roy drew his transmutation circle on the wood, "Okay. Here I go." Roy placed his hand on the wood, which was instantly set ablaze. Mrs. Izumi smiled, "Not bad." Ed sighed, "Teacher, can I talk with you in private?" Izumi walked around the back of the house with Ed, "What is it?" Ed stayed a safe distance from the lady, "Well, I'm kinda…. You see….ah hell! Roy and I are dating! There, I said it!" Mrs. Izumi stared at Ed with a half angry, half worried look, then walked off. "Hey!", Ed shouted, only resulting in being flung into a tree, "Ow!"


	7. sorry

Hi… I am sorry for the delay.. I will fix this chapter.. when I get my fic's updated.. which will hopefully be next week…. Thank you for your patience.. if you have any questions… email me at Or my gaia name … MercilfulWrath… thank you once again.. and I will get my fics updated asap… GOMENASAI!!!!!!!!! Please forgive me…


End file.
